Flying Forever
by Prism
Summary: JURI/UTENA Juri angsts while driving. Very fast.


Looky looky! Un-canon, not very usual Utena fic! I have my wonderful Sempai, Mel, to thank for turning me to this pairing! this whole fic is dedicated to her!  
  
Flying Forever  
By: Prism  
Summary: Juri is very angsty and not thinking straight. Not good when driving a car.  
Disclaimer: Not mine! The song is Eve 6.  
  
Flames with be shared with friends, laughed at, and used to cook up more Juri/Utena stories.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
//Tonight I feel ambitious   
and so does my foot as it   
sinks on the pedal  
I press it to the floor.//  
  
Juri's speedometer quickly rose as she finally cleared the endless curves. A long, clear stretch of road spread out before her as she pressed harder on the gas pedal. A pounding song beat out of the stereo, pumping her blood to it's rythm. A lit cigarette rested between her lips, her usually healthy outlook on life ignored on this dark night of stretching road and loud music.   
  
//I don't need a girl,   
don't need a friend   
cause my friend   
lonesome's unconditional.  
We're flying forever bored.//  
  
Nodding her agreement to the lyrics, she sped up and whipped around the sole car she had encountered on this lonely night. She didn't even look back to see the startled look on the other driver's face. She didn't want to believe there were other people in her dark world, because the only person she truly wanted was gone. Feeling the tears prickling at the back of eyes, she blinked rapidly and took a longer drag on the shortening cigarette. She couldn't start crying now. The tears might blur her vision and she could crash and hurt herself. A humorless laugh bubbled out of her. Physical pain. Some times she wished for it, simply for single seconds that blotted the emotional agony in her soul. And, of course she always wished for the times before.   
  
//And for a moment I love everything  
that I see and think and feel.   
I love my broken side view mirror.//  
  
Those few weeks had been the best memories in her life. Laughter, kisses, holding her beautiful pink-haired prince. The shock when she had found that Utena returned her feelings was still a bittersweet tang on her memory. The whispered "Sempai", the tentative grasp on Juri's neck as the first kiss was savored in it's innocence and sweetness. The memories tinged with pink hair swirled in Juri's mind and overwhelmed her sorrow for a precious few moments as she sped down the road. The tears stopped threating and the cirarette suddenly seemed foal in her mouth. She quickly crushed it in the ashtray and turned the radio up.  
  
//Cause it's so perfect,   
I'm so perfect,   
you're so perfect,   
you're not here.//  
  
The mornings awakening next to her bashful lover were the most clear in her mind. She loved these times more than any. Not for the sex or the nakedness or any touch, but simply for the look of love shining out of Utena's blushing face. For the shy, sweet way she still drew the cover up as she leaned over to Juri for a kiss. That had been the scene on the last morning of Juri's happiness. The kiss, the flaming of her face as Juri made a swarmy comment on portions of her anatomy. The soft brush of fingertips as she reached over and brushed one of Juri's wild golden ringlets. The firm clasp of her hand as they had started ,laughing, acrossed the street.   
  
//I hear the change in gears.   
My pile shakes as I hit   
eighty on the open road.   
This is an open road song.//  
  
The tears were back, threatening in full force as she stomped down on gas pedal, even as the road began once again to curve, climbing up the large hill. The bastard hadn't even slowed down, flying right for them. Utena, her brave, honorable prince, hadn't even thought as she shoved Juri violently out of the way. Having her head bounced forcefully off the pavement still hadn't saved her from watching her beloved being struck and thrown by the speeding car. Her scream of horror had synchronized perfectly with the squealing of tires and the yells of onlookers.  
  
//The night is bekoning   
even though I have no   
place to go but home.   
Feels good to be alone.//  
  
She turned the wheel sharply to avoid slamming into a rock wall. If only she had held on, pulled harder on the hand. She could have saved her, she could have avoided it all. The guilt ate at her as she cursed loudly to hold back the tears.   
  
//With every turn comes  
a new frame of mind if   
I could frame my mind   
where would it hang.//  
  
The curves became sharper as she neared the summit of the hill. As she shot around one, hugging the outside of the curve, she glanced down at the ground far below. Suddenly the tears stopped threatening and she felt uncannily calm. Peace flowed from her every pore and it was almost as if her angel was here now, brushing fingertips acrossed her golden hair. She took a deep breath and almost gagged on the stale scent of cigarette and sorrow. She rolled down a window and let the harsh wind yank and tangle her hair as she tried again to breath.  
  
//I crack the window   
and feel the cool air   
clense my every pore   
as I pour my poor heart out//  
  
The air swirled through the car, picking up bits of paper and any small loose items. It caught a picture resting on the island inbetween the front seats. The wallet sized picture of a pink haired girl shook wildly as the car yanked around the final corner and sqealed to a stop on the plateau at the top of the hill. The picture yanked free and swirled out as the door was opened and Juri stepped to the side of the cliff, again looking at the ground far below. The radio pounded on.   
  
//to a radio song that's   
patient and willing to listen.   
My volume drowns it out.//  
  
She stood poised on the edge of the drop, one step away from blissful oblivion. She closed her eyes and sighed, then threw her arms up and screamed her rage and agony to the world. It took her five minutes and a lost voice to calm her enough to contemplate what she wanted to do. The wind picked up again and a small piece of paper was nudged against her foot. She bent to pick it up, and gasped quietly as blue eyes smiled up at her from the dusty picture. She shut her eyes tightly and swallowed, then gave a strangled, noiseless cry as the picture was pulled from her grasp and swirled out on the air before taking the long drop off the cliff.  
  
She fell to her knees, reaching weakly for the picture that was already gone, just like all the love in her life. As her hands clasped around cold, blowing air, she bowed her head and made her decision. Numbly getting to her feet, she walked slowly back to her car.   
  
//Yeah but that's okay cause   
I sound better than him   
anyway, any day.   
Yeah my voice is sweet as salt.//  
  
She sat back in her seat and listened to the radio for maybe 5 minutes, maybe five hours. She sang to lyrics she knew, her voice cracking and breaking. If she didn't know the lyrics, she made up her own, nonsensical things that spoke of love, longing, desire, loss, and death. Finally, as the early morning shows started airing, she clicked off the radio and started the car. As she looked over the cliff tinged with her lover's early morning pink, she shut her eyes tightly and let one single tear slide down her cheek. A single whisper floated off her lips.   
  
"There are no miracles."  
  
//I search for comfort and find   
where I've found it many times before.//  
  
She hit the gas hard, going fifty before the car flew over the side of the cliff and down into the abyss. She watched with unattached interest as the ground rushed up to meet her. The car started to flip in the air. Funny, Juri still felt like she was facing upright. It felt as if someone had a grip on her shoulders. Now she pulled completely free of the car. Not questioning why she was hanging in midair, she began kicking and screaming against her captor. She just wanted to drop! She just wanted oblivion. But all struggling stopped as a voice breathed acrossed her ear.  
  
"Of course there are miracles."  
  
She turned sharply in the arms that held her, and came face to face with her beloved. Her dead beloved. Who was now holding her in the air, with large wings spread out behind her. The explosion from her cars inpact sent the air current they were floating on seizing higher, as the orange glow highlighted the glistening white of the wings. Juri stuttered in her shock.  
  
"U...u..Utena?"  
  
The heavenly being nodded and leaned forward to brush a kiss against Juri's brow. When she spoke, it was Utena's voice, but with a ring of something great behind it.  
  
"You deserve so much more than to die a dishonorable death like this, my love."  
  
Juri wrapped her arms tightly around the angel, not caring that her feet were dangling above the ground. She shook with emotion as she buried her face in the pink hair.  
  
"I just want to be with you."  
  
Utena nodded.  
  
"You will be. I just wanted to bring you home personally."  
  
A feather appeared in her hand, which she brushed over Juri's eyes, nose and mouth. Juri closed her eyes in bliss and then opened the wide in shock as her love released her. Expecting to fall, she was stunned to feel wings from her own back holding her aloft. She looked to Utena, who nodded and took her hand. They disappeared into the golden and pink rise of dawn.  
  
When the police reached the scene of the reported explosion, they found a still burning car. They also found a girl lying dead several yards away, unharmed and unburned by the explosion. She clutched in her hand a dusty picture and a single feather.  
  
//Times before can be forgotten.//  
  
------------------------------  
  
The End!   
  
So, wadda ya think? Are there any new Juri/Utena fans out there? Say yes, and you get more fic! Give me sites with Juri/Utena fic I haven't read, and you get lots more fic! 


End file.
